For He Was the Darkness
by SciFi Maker
Summary: There is a secret to the boy called Touma and the Imagine Breaker. A secret of higher powers in play and the misconception of good and evil coming to light. God has no need of heroes to maintain order. And Touma has become a prime example in the making, for he was the darkness given form to judge the world. When a new force is introduced to Magic and Science, a story is born.
1. Prologue

**Well, hello everyone.**

**I just have this story here that I will work on alongside Index: Knight of a New History. This does have SCP involved, but I don't consider it a full crossover since it only involves several characters (may vary with only the Brothers Death being consistent) and not the whole verse. Without further ado, enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

Prologue

**Did you know what it really was for?**

A boy is seen wandering aimlessly though a land he did not take attention to. He walked in the light, which spread out splitting the Darkness Above and the Darkness Below. The boy found a tree, one that spanned infinitely, it's branches could not be counted nor measured, and nor could the trunk. Within it's leaves were worlds, universes, entire dimensions and realms that could be silenced by plucking the leaf off, and just as easily created with a leaf growing back. The boy and those similar to him could be found in many of these dimensions held in a single branch, suffering from a torment that they did not deserve, living without a purpose and having no destiny.

Then from the darkness came three beings, who made up the collective that humanity knew as Death. They were of the darkness and came from the darkness and were the darkness. Their faces could not be seen, for they were obscured by void, metal and stone, and shadow. Of them were the Eldest brother, who was the Death of All Things, the Middle brother, who brought Great Death in large spans and collected great numbers and multitudes, and the Youngest brother, who brought Small Death counted the deaths he collected by individual. The boy marveled at their power, especially the Eldest, for vast and mighty was he, that no other might comprehend the reach of his arm, or the length of his gaze.

Death looked down at the boy and what he had suffered, and they felt pity for him. The boy, suffering from what he carried from birth, was seen as a plague by humanity, and none cared for him other than his family, for he brought great loss and suffering without knowing why. The Eldest had collected such individuals, for they had the potential to be gifted with power and understand reason through suffering. The boy he looked at now was most promising. And the Eldest spoke:

**Child, do you know why you're here?**

The boy did not answer; he did not see himself worthy to speak to such a vast and mighty being.

**I have watched you and others like you suffer, child. And I have felt pity for** **you.**

The child looked up, seeing that Death understood his suffering and torment at the hands of people he didn't know.

**You suffer because you believe you are cursed, but I say this: It is not a curse, but a symbol. A symbol that the All-Mighty has chosen you as a successor and witness to me, and my judgement and exercise of power over Creation. They believe you are cursed, but it is only a misunderstanding of what they are to fear. This comes at the price of the torment you face.**

The boy looked at his hand, seeing how Death was able to explain the power within.

**Now I have taken you in my hand, where you once had no purpose, I shall give you one; where you once had no destiny, I shall show you one to reach for.**

A sword of purest and darkest black dropped from the sky, landing and burying itself into the Darkness Below, and the boy reached with his hand. He grabbed the hilt, and the sword turned into void, entering and shrouding his body in shadow. A dragon made of glass flew down, and Death commanded it to reside on the boy. The dragon shattered, and took the form of glass chains that wrapped around the boy's hand. And the darkness was sealed within, so that it may only be released in times of judgement over humanity.

**You are Destroyer, The One Who Purifies God and Exorcises The Devil, for through my judgement you shall go and bring about death and destruction among the nations and peoples who would defy ****righteousness and mock the All-Mighty, whom I serve. And the time will come when I shall come to bring about the Death of All Things through you, so all of Creation may be made anew without corruption.**

The boy understood, now confident in his ability to bring about proper judgement with the power bestowed to him. The Eldest stretched out his hand.

**Come now, child. There is much to learn before you come of age.**

The boy took the Eldest's hand, and walked with him to the Tree that held all of Creation and connected the dimensions through the roads of Alagadda.

* * *

The cycle has repeated itself more times than even he could count. The boy would inadvertently end the world throughout his training, but the Death of All Things was not yet, and the world would continue on as if nothing happened. Billions, even trillions of years would pass by in the cycles throughout a single week on the world. The people were unaware of how many years actually passed by between one day and the next. Death and the boy played a new role in this particular world where there was conflict over morals and logic.

The boy ventured on the world's surface. Though he had relived this world many times and was the cause of it's destruction, Death ensured he would not remember for the sake of his mentality. The boy was returned to the world, unknowing of it until the time came for the arrival at the Tree. That time was soon to be, as destruction slowly started to set in, necessitating a new factor in the boy's training as the boy arrived at Academy City.

When a new force is introduced to Magic and Science, a story is born.

* * *

**Alright, that's all! Now I can take a break from fanfics (for real this time), so I can catch up with my work. Drafting demands a lot of accuracy, which in turn demands a lot of focus, so I'll leave it at here for now. See you all in November (or December...)!**

**Laters!**


	2. A Walking Wasteland?

**Hello again. Back with another chapter, but lets start with the Reviews.**

**Review response:**

**Chris: If it doesn't sound like Touma, then it's likely a hint that it isn't Touma, at least not exactly. But I won't spoil too much.**

**Guest 1: The devil will most certainly not be going anywhere near Touma anytime soon. Dragon powers will come later.**

**JeaSonDash: Thanks!**

**Guest 2: Um... What does that mean?**

**Now with reviews out of the way, we go into the story. Expect OCs, and Touma's misfortune still capable of causing disasters. Possibly x10.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Walking Wasteland?

**To find happiness, my child, you must be willing to sacrifice the world. We will guide you, but you must make your decision.**

Touma... never had a good outlook on the world. For one, he honestly thought someone would come out and shank him at any corner. If it wasn't that, the environment itself would sub in. Life certainly wasn't fun if you spent every day having to run from people who would literally drop dead from being angry while they chased you, or if they lost sight of you, the ground beneath your feet started caving in. He had already given up counting how many cars nearly ran him over due to their tires suddenly popping from having been worn out. He would blame it on his right hand, however, he would only blame it when someone seemingly slipped on thin air and spilled their drink on him. That was understandable. What wasn't however, was a recent car accident due to the aforementioned worn out tires; the driver claimed he just had them replaced the day before, with a receipt to prove it.

Touma had been thinking to himself lately, wondering if the series of disasters was the work of something else entirely. Speaking of disasters, they occurred en masse wherever he went in his childhood. They stopped when he entered Academy City, but on his sixteenth birthday, they returned in full force, and the highly resilient structures of the city would crumble like they were made of cards. Whatever this presence was, he wasn't sure, it had only shown up briefly a couple times, sometimes in dreams, sometimes (a lot more scarily) in the real world. At least most of the military gave up trying to kill him after they took the belief that their attempts would only make things worse. MOST. There were still rogue groups still willing to go tooth and nail to get him.

Thugs, Touma could simply run away from. And Espers, countering with Imagine Breaker. The military however, the presence seemed to always intervene. A bullet flying toward him would be disintegrated by a burst of pitch black mist or monochrome negative fragments resembling glass. People trying to stab him would suffer a heart attack or drop dead, depending on age. Missiles would always miss and become duds. A massive airstrike by China led to the planes falling out of the sky the moment they entered the thunderstorm in front of them. And like Accelerator, in which a nuke was used to stop him and failed, the military also went as far as to use a massive barrage in the case the presence wouldn't be able to stop them all. The 220 nukes that were launched that day became faulty mid-flight all at the same time and landed in various parts of the Pacific and Indian Oceans. Thank God none of them detonated, but still, he was considered more dangerous than all the Espers in Academy City combined. Whenever it intervened, Touma would briefly see what appeared to be a group of figures made entirely of pitch black shadow, watching him and the surrounding area with glowing red eyes, before disappearing.

Not just that, the disasters that formed were strange as well. Earthquakes around the world could hit higher than 10 on the Richter scale for only 5 seconds, lightning would constantly flash at the rate of a machine gun, hurricanes would inexplicably become radioactive, the water in floods and tsunamis would become tar as it closed in, and hailstones would turn out to be filled with unstable nitroglycerin, to name a few. There was acid rain, but that was less of a worry, since the worst that happened was mild abrasions and burns to exposed skin as the acid was heavily diluted. Still... this all led to Touma being blamed because he would be caught in the middle of each one and come out unharmed, earning his name "The God of Pestilence." Plus, things just become downright weird whenever he's around.

As for his current situation, he kept in contact with his parents, but mostly spent time with his legal guardian, Erion, an European-American scientist who took in Touma when he arrived in Academy City. Erion had multiple careers, some he would rather not mention, but if there was anything to go by, Erion would teach Touma self defense. And he was exceptionally skilled in the use of rifles and handguns. The fact that he was only 23 and had such a mastery indicated he was a genius. He even proposed the possibility of how Imagine Breaker functioned, when other scientists couldn't figure anything out during additional testing. It was never made public, though...

_"Simply put, whatever Imagine Breaker is creating acts as a form of antimatter to AIM," Erion explained to his peers. "Had I been allowed to name the ability, I would have called it AIM Negation, but Imagine Breaker was what the Board gave us, so we'll have to stick with that."_

With Touma under Erion's care, peering scientists who now had interest in Touma would be shooed off, since Erion and his peers were the only ones with privileges to the current project. Erion tended to be mysterious once in a while, but is overall a nice and outgoing guy who treated Touma like a little brother he never had until then, which also leads to thugs attacking Touma being chased off by security personnel once in a while. Strangely enough, while girls now flock to Touma despite his misfortune and failing to notice, and Erion was always lucky, as disaster never struck around him, but never catches the attention of a single girl, and would personally rather keep it that way for unknown reasons.

* * *

Tonight, Touma was walking home after yet another day of having to attend school while praying no one died, running from thugs or fighting them, hiding from people with murderous intent, became witness to yet another bullet intended for him being disintegrated before his eyes, and finally having to make his way around a car pileup accident and the wreck of a derailed train. Thankfully, no one died today, but whatever entity has been following him has become a lot more active since his sixteenth birthday, now intervening in almost every attack directed towards him. He recalled the Skill-Out member that tried to mug him in the morning got knocked back several feet by a monochrome negative colored shockwave of fragments. He saw a cafe nearby and headed over to it.

"Guess I could use a coffee," he said to himself.

He went inside and ordered a coffee. The waitress responded kindly and went into the kitchen. Thankfully, no one in Academy City is treated with superstition. Although, in Touma's case, there were the rogue elements that infiltrated the city once in a while and attempted to ruin his reputation, but no one thought badly of him. As he was nearly finished, he noticed a group of guys surrounding a girl just outside. Thinking to himself, it wouldn't hurt to try to help someone, right? He finished his coffee, left some yen, and went over. He also had a gut feeling he could trust, and it was telling him not to use the "drag the girl out of trouble" technique.

"You guys best leave her alone. She's obviously not interested," Touma said.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" One thug asked.

"Just your normal run-of-the-mill high-schooler who has literally everything trying to kill him. So believe me, I have more than enough experience to know you'll suffer a fate worse than death if you piss her off any further."

"Is that so, Mr. Know-It-All? Here's my compliment!" He threw a fist at Touma, but was sent flying across the street by a pitch black burst with tiny fractals resembling glowing embers the moment Touma attempted to block it. Touma already noticed an unusual storm brewing. He also noticed the girl had gotten angry; she never noticed the burst from earlier, somehow.

"Did I ever say I needed help, YOU IDIOT?!"

She blasted lightning all over the place, frying the thugs, but Touma remained standing, unharmed and right hand out. Several more thugs came outside from the restaurant bathroom.

"Better get home before the weather gets nasty. I'm outta here."

"Oi, get back here!"

"Give me a break! I already have the attention of the military as it is! Such misforfune!"

The thugs gave chase after Touma, but since Touma had plenty of cardio from having to run from pursuers most of his life, he easily got away. Looking down at the ground, the concrete beneath his feet was already falling apart and leaving a pothole. The bridge in front of him was also starting to rust, along with the lightning becoming more frequent and the wind picking up. He began jogging across the bridge, praying that it wouldn't collapse. So far, he made it halfway.

"Hey, you!" A female voice called out!

Touma stopped, and turned around, wondering who would want to kill him this time. He saw the girl from before.

"What do you want?" he asked, making himself look tired.

"Fight me."

_I swear, everyone wants to fight me whenever I use this cursed right hand..._

"You would have to be fairly powerful to block such an attack from me," she started. "What level are you?"

"Level 0," he said bluntly.

"... Don't screw with me!" She fired lightning for him, only to have it blocked by his right hand.

"Hmm... Tell me, do you know what a railgun is?"

"If its a tungsten shell fired at Mach 7 over 130 km meant to vaporize me from the face of the earth but failed miserably, then yes, I'm familiar."

The girl was surprised at first at his explanation, but proceeded to pull out a coin and flip it into the air.

"Then I can skip the explaining and get to it!"

As she fired the coin, it became an electrified orange beam closing in at Mach 3. For Touma, time seemed to slow down as the projectile closed in while he lifted his right hand. It reached ever closer as Touma held his palm out and prepared for the worst. But instead of the projectile making impact, it exploded five feet away from Touma as a pitch black burst of energy intercepted it. That same burst of energy then grew and encased Touma. Then it was pitch black.

* * *

Misaka had to close her eyes from the explosion. When she looked back, the boy was gone. Aside from the wind and unusual amounts of lightning, there was no other sound. She saw what looked like glowing embers trailing to the other side, presumably residual AIM of some sort from the boy. She figured he must have been hiding something other than that strange ability. She decided to follow the trail, those same embers started to gather. Swirling upwards, purple electricity started to flow, then a lightning bolt struck down on the bridge, with enough energy that key parts melted and broke, and the bridge slowly collapsed, before falling all together into the river below. She saw a figure on the other side, who seemed to be encased in an aura that was as pitch black as the void of space, with two glowing red eyes matching the embers she saw before. The figure appeared to be pointing something at her, before lowering it. The moment Misaka blinked, the figure was no longer there, without a trace of pitch black mist or red embers to signify it was ever there in the first place. With the bridge destroyed, she gave up chasing the boy for the night and went to her dorms. But there was something about that figure, that entity, that scared her. She felt like she received a warning from the stare alone: If she did anything to intentionally harm him, the entity would kill her on the spot, regardless of how the boy would react. She kept in mind that if she ever challenged the boy again, to always aim for his right hand and avoid using the railgun.

* * *

Touma found himself in what looked like an abandoned area. But everything beyond that was just void. He heard a distortion behind him. Turning around he saw a man around 4 years older than him. He had black hair and matching black eyes. What he wore was akin to medieval armor, but no light reflected off of it. What appeared to be a cape would fall apart at the end and reconstitute at the shoulders. A ninjato blade was sheaved at his left side, and a longsword at his back.

"It's been a while, Touma," the man said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Touma asked.

The man sighed, somewhat exasperated.

"You really don't remember your older brother?"

Touma didn't believe the man at first, but taking a look at his face, he did look similar to Kenji, a distant relative.

"Well, that's alright, I'm used to it. You tend to forget your extended family quite a lot. I am Prodos, third brother from the youngest, Comforter of Those Who Walk Through The Valley of The Shadow of Death, and the family member who will be accompanying you effective tomorrow."

"Okay... wait, why?" Touma said.

"You are aware of the disasters currently happening around you? If that is happening, then your right hand isn't doing it's job properly, or you've neglected to make improvements. I do know that the situation is connected to your ancestors..."

"I didn't do anything to make them angry at me, did I?"

"No, in fact, they believe they're protecting you from figures they deem hostile to you, the military being a glaringly obvious example. How this happened, Father hasn't told me, but there's a nasty mess of vengeful and overprotective specters showing up as a result. It was unbearably loud in Father's Halls."

"I-"

"Don't even start asking how I got them to shut up for the time being."

"So...What did I do to have people trying to kill me left and right?"

"Nothing, really. Everyone just thinks you have a world-ending curse. What that curse actually is, you're not ready to know, not yet. However with all the increased activity, you should expect some headaches."

Another distortion was heard, and several figures started to approach from the darkness. Several voices were heard as well,

_Where is he?  
__At least tell me he's okay!  
If they did anything to hurt him..._

but when the distortion ended, the voices no longer echoed through.

"The informant is here. For yours and everyone else's safety, you won't remember any of this when you wake up. It's seems they've gotten restless again. And one more thing before you go: keep an eye out for a breeze. All that Father told me was that it was supposed to help you calm yourself."

"Wait, if I won't remember this, how will I know?"

"Do what you always do, Touma."

* * *

For some reason, Touma couldn't help but feel like he forgot something important. Worse off, that freak storm did a number on the electrical grid, and as a result, it was 100 degrees in his apartment, and all his food had been spoiled. Several windmills were fried and were currently under repair, so it would take a while to restore power.

He decided to roll up his futon and put it in the sun. Though, knowing his luck, it would likely start raining in the middle of the day, with a chance of acid. Strangely enough, despite the fact there was a nasty thunderstorm and winds rivaling that of a hurricane the night before, it was clear weather with a slight breeze, with a little heat. While Touma was thinking about the drastic change in weather, he was interrupted by a groan. Looking over, he saw what appeared to be a second futon. That futon looked up.

"Food..." It managed to say, before collapsing again.

_What... I'm gonna have a headache from this._

After taking her inside, he gave her a snack to eat.

"So who are you?" Touma asked.

"Thank you for the food," the girl said, "My name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum. I am from the Angelican Church of England."

"Latin? Isn't that a dead language?" _Thank God Erion helped me with language classes, or I really would have a headache trying to understand..._

"But that really is my name!"

"Alright, I understand. Moving on, how did you get here? England is practically on the other side of the world."

"Well, I was being chased by people who wanted to take me away somewhere, so I ran, and while I was jumping from roof to roof, I slipped and ended up hitting your balcony."

"Okay, but who exactly is chasing you?"

"Magicians. They're after me because of the 103,000 grimoires I have memorized in my head. These grimoires have been banned by Christiandom."

"I'm lost here. Magic? There's no such thing as magic. My legal guardian is a Christian and the last time I asked him about magic, even he said it didn't exist, and during the times it did, it was considered and I quote, 'an abomination in the eyes of the Lord.'"

"Well... that is correct, that's why there's a branch specializing in magic, Necessarius, the Church of Necessary Evil."

"... Look, I don't know who's been teaching what to you, but anybody would laugh all of this off as one big joke. And my right hand can erase the supernatural, but you don't seem to have anything supernatural on you."

"Don't look down on magic! It exists!"

"If you want me to believe that, then prove it!"

"Okay then. See this robe I'm wearing? It's a Walking Church, capable of withstanding even some of the most powerful magic attacks! I think they said something like a... 'nuclear bomb'? If your right hand does what you claim it can, then touch it and we'll see if it destroys the spells placed."

Something in Touma's mind snapped when she said _nuclear bomb_. A brief flash of a memory, where missiles were raining down on various parts of the oceans. But he snapped out of it just as quickly, along with getting a headache. Since Index challenged him to destroying the spell placed on the robe, he started reaching out, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kamijou, you in there?" The door opened. "It's me, Asari Kenji."

"Oh, Asari-san, come in- wait, how did you open the door?"

"You left it unlocked," Kenji responded bluntly. Touma sighed.

"This misfortunate Kamijou-san is forgetting to do even the most trivial of things."

"You haven't forgotten this distant relative of yours, have you?"

"Asari Kenji(Japanese honorifics), age 18, lives in Hokkaido, to start off."

"No 'good to see you?' 'How have you been?' That's just mean."

"Alright, how have you been?"

"Splendid, mostly. By the way, are the railings usually that rusty?"

"Railings?" Touma looked outside, and indeed, the railings were rusty to the point they looked like they'd fall off from a slight push.

"Are you acting like I don't exist anymore because a relative of yours?" Index asked.

"Well, no, but-" Index grabbed Touma's hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Get it over with!" Index said as Touma heard the signature sound of glass shattering when he used Imagine Breaker.

"Huh. Nothing happ-" Suddenly, Index's robe exploded into shreds. This somehow prompted Index to start growling, snapping Touma from his stupor.

"Uh Index, why are you looking at me like tha-aaah!" Touma was shoved out of the way before Index could bite his head, while at the same time, Index was karate chopped in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious.

"You alright, Touma?"

"Just splendid, Asari-san. You don't look surprised at all."

"I've seen plenty of weird stuff in my life; it's not the first time I've had to deal with peoples' clothes spontaneously exploding. You should get ready for school now, or you'll be late."

"What about Index?"

"I'll take care of Index, you get going."

As such, Touma entrusted Index to Kenji as he got ready and left for school. As for Kenji, he pulled out a sowing kit and began the task of stitching Index's robe together again.

* * *

Touma was now making his way home with Kenji after remedial classes, who had encountered him on the way home with groceries.

"You didn't need to buy me groceries, Asari-san."

"Nonsense, Touma. You were running low, and since I care, I bought them. No use complaining now." Kenji replied. "And technically, I'm your older brother by law, so you don't need to be so formal with me."

"Alright, Kenji."

"Before misfortune gets the opportunity, I'll tell you now that the bridge that I heard collapsed some time before hasn't been finished, so start thinking of an alternate route."

"Ah, you're right, I forgot about that. There's another bridge a couple blocks down. We can use that."

But, misfortune won't let go of that poor Touma so easily.

"I finally found you!" A female voice called out. Touma could only groan in response.

"What you want, Zapper?" Touma asked, the girl seemingly getting angrier in response.

"Don't call me that! I'm here to challenge you to a duel!" She said while pointing a finger.

"... Why?" Touma asked bluntly.

"Well... because..."

"Figures, she doesn't have an answer," Kenji said.

"S-shut up!"

"If you don't have a reason, then don't bother asking."

"Just get out of the way and let me fight him!"

This day would be longer than expected. Kenji had to admit though, the girl had persistence.

* * *

-Touma's Apartment

"That was bothersome," Kenji said.

Indeed, despite having resolved the situation between his relative Touma and the girl named Misaka, there was still the matter of traffic lights not working, out-of-control cars to dodge, air conditioner units falling off their respective buildings, an empty gas station that for some inexplicable reason exploded the moment Touma went within 50 feet of it, and strangely enough to end the whole thing, a flock of aggressive pigeons.

"How do you call that bothersome?" Touma started, "To give you a clear understanding, I NEARLY DIED BACK THERE!"

"No need to yell," Kenji responded, "I had to deal with all these weird events as well. All I can say is, expect these noodle incidents to be the norm in your life."

"What if others get hurt?"

"... Let's not delve into that."

They made their way up the stairs, because the elevator was under maintenance.

"Such misfortune."

"Oh, quit whining, you've been through worse. I'm sure as long as I'm around, you're not going to... get mugged..."

That was when Touma and Kenji noticed several cleaning robots bumping into something. Touma immediately recognized it was Index and went over to her, since it looked like she decided to just fall asleep on the spot. However, Kenji felt there was something off with the situation. Taking a look for himself, his suspicions were confirmed. Index had been severely injured, and was losing blood.

"Dammit, I told her to stay inside the apartment," Kenji said.

"Who would do something like this?" Touma asked.

"Oh, that would be me," a male voice was heard.

Out of the shadows stepped a man with long red hair and wearing a black cloak. He was also smoking a cigarette. To be honest, the outfit looked ridiculous. In brief disbelief, Kenji could only respond in a blatant tone...

.

.

.

.

.

"I need a freaking drink."


End file.
